


letting off some steam

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, It’s Rough, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, fang kink, hes alright tho i promise, on cum of course, raihan chokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Battle Tower was extremely stressful for the both of them. Leon had to make sure he stayed in custody of the building even after the Chairman was arrested with stacks upon stacks of paperwork. It was beyond frustrating. Leon much preferred battling and nothing else— It was what he was best at, after all.Seeing Leon so worked up over the constant need to keep up with his work made Raihan worried for him. He really needed to calm down and let go for a moment, and he refused to battle unless it was with one of his challengers. So—he found the best way to get Leon’s attentionAfter all, he wanted to help Leon let off some steam.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 175





	letting off some steam

**Author's Note:**

> edit june 5th 2020 : stop reading this i am ashamed

The Battle Tower was extremely stressful for the both of them. Leon had to make sure he stayed in custody of the building even after the Chairman was arrested with stacks upon stacks of paperwork. It was beyond frustrating. Leon much preferred battling and nothing else— It was what he was best at, after all.

Seeing Leon so worked up over the constant need to keep up with his work made Raihan worried for him. He really needed to calm down and let go for a moment, and he refused to battle unless it was with one of his challengers. So—he found the best way to get Leon’s attention 

After all, he wanted to help Leon let off some steam.

...

Leon sucked in a breath, feeling a hand run up his khakis. 

It wasn’t the first time Raihan surprised him at work— far from it. It seemed like he did everything better when Raihan was around, and the gym leader knew it. He wasn’t sure it was from a competitive standpoint or just enjoying his company, but whatever it was he appreciated it so much.

So regularly whenever Raihan had time off from fighting other gym challengers, he paid Leon a visit. In fact, he visited so much that the staff stopped bothering to check him in. He knew where his rival’s office was anyways, he didn’t need an escort like Leon did.

But it was the first time he surprised him like this. 

He was on his knees under Leon’s desk in-between his legs. It was slightly cramped due to Raihan being unnaturally tall but he _somehow_ managed to fit comfortably enough. Using his hands, he spread Leon’s legs open with a bit of resistance from the man above him. Teasingly, he put his head forward, rubbing it against Leon’s inner thigh. He could hear him groan, visibly seeing his dick twitch. “ _ Don’t focus on me.  Focus on your work, Leon. _ _~_ ” Raihan cooed, feeling him tense up as the tip of his nose ghosted against his bulge. “I’m just helping you out a little.”

The former champion couldn’t help but jerk forward, the air fizzing out of his lungs. Raihan took this as an invitation to nuzzle his face into his bulge, loving the repressed moans that ripped from Leon’s throat. As much as he tried to focus on the paperwork in front of him, he couldn’t help but feel the blood rush down, heat building up in his abdomen. It hasn’t even been five minutes and he was already fully hard and at the mercy of Raihan. He gripped his pen tight as his knuckles went white. The ink began to bleed through the paper— an embarrassingly noticeable black blob forming onto the sheet.

The gym leader used his teeth to pull Leon’s fly down, his right hand gripping tight against his thigh. He made sure to breathe out hot air against his trapped cock as he did this, knowing how much it killed him. A soft smooch was placed against his inner thigh.

“ _Raihan_.“ He heard a soft growl from above. Raihan chuckled at Leon’s lack of patience. In return, he placed kisses against the fabric, very obviously ignoring the one spot that needed attention the most. _The absolute bastard_. Leon couldn’t take it. He swung back, getting up out of his office chair and staring Raihan down. Raihan only grinned with half-lidded eyes, expecting his slight outburst.

“Mm, what happened to focusing on your paperwork?” He cooed, staring up innocently. _Like he had no idea what he was doing._

“For Arceus’s sake. Get on your knees,” The former champion ordered, pulling his khakis and boxers down halfway. His dick sprung out of its confines, hard and leaking. “ _Please_.”

The dragon gym leader obeyed, shifting out from under the desk and falling onto his knees in front of the man. He glanced up, icy blue eyes laced with seduction. “Y’know, you could fuck my mouth if you want.” He suggested with a hum, adjusting his position in preparation. “Just this once, since I know how hard you’ve been working this past week.”

Before Leon could even refute his suggestion, warmth engulfed the tip of his cock. A moan ripped from his throat, ending in a hiss. Raihan took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. He waited for Leon to calm down for a second before releasing it from his mouth with a wet _pop_. Not a moment given to recover, he brought his hand up, jerking him off. “It’s so easy to get you worked up.” He stated.

“Mm, Just- _Ah_ \- S-Shut up.” His hands found comfort in Raihan’s dreads, gripping them tight. 

“Make me.” Was all he said, inviting Leon in with his mouth open and waiting.

The former champion obliged, adjusting himself for a second before thrusting into Raihan’s open mouth. A slightly choked out moan was heard, muffled by Leon’s dick. He continued to thrust, slowly getting more fast and rough. He had to keep his mouth open enough to prevent his fangs from snagging against his cock, but in turn, his jaw began to grow tired as this continued. His hair was tugged every single time he pushed back a little, and he had to hold onto Leon’s khakis for dear life as his rival fucked his mouth roughly. Hands snaked down to his thin uniform shorts, beginning to palm himself through them.

Leon slowed down slightly, his thrusts now going deeper. The gym leader could feel himself slightly gagging, but he kept it up, eyes shut as he began to sloppily pump his own dick. 

“You’re getting off to this,” Leon breathed out, a strained chuckle. He thrusted again roughly into Raihan’s mouth. “You’re so fucking hot.” 

Raihan could only respond with a choked moan as drool started to drip down his mouth and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He could tell Leon was getting close, with his thrusts becoming more sloppy and desperate. Hands trailed down as he squeezed the former champion’s ass, loving the moan that escaped from his lips.

Leon thrusted once more as he came right inside. Hot ropes of cum painted Raihan’s throat as he pumped a few more times. Raihan opened his eyes in slight shock as he quickly pulled away, faltering and falling onto the tiled floor. He coughed wildly, spilling all the cum that was once in his mouth onto his clothes and ground. Gasping for air, tears that were once around the corners of his eyes now streamed down his face. He couldn’t swallow it in time— the combination of Leon fucking his mouth so rough and deep caught him off-guard. Not to mention the lack of a warning from Leon’s part didn’t give him time to prepare. 

At least he knew he wasn’t doing _that_ again, not anytime soon that is. His rival’s arms found its way around him, lifting him up and placing him on the chair that was pushed away earlier.

Leon frowned, lifting up the dragon gym leader’s face with his hand. Raihan was a mess. Cum and saliva dripped down from his mouth, which Leon quickly wiped away with his thumb as he panted. Even through it all, he had a dumb, goofy smile on his face. 

“Ahah... Next time, warn me before you cum.” Raihan let out a strained chuckle, his arms wrapping around Leon’s, pulling him closer. His lips found their way to his neck, sucking against the soft skin as the other’s hand went straight to his dick, beginning to pump. He knew Raihan wasn’t able to finish before he choked, and the least he could do was finish the job for him. Raihan moaned against the flesh, his tongue darting out and desperately licking against it as Leon continued to jerk him off. 

“ _Ah_ \- You’re gonna drive me insane one day...” The former champion huffed out as he felt his rival’s fangs sink into his neck, sucking with desperation as he let out slurred moans. “I wanna fuck you so hard right now you won’t be able to get up later.”

Raihan breathed out against his jugular, panting. “Please.” He moaned, thrusting into Leon’s hands. “Arceus, just fuck me. There’s lube in my- _nggh_ — m-my jacket pocket.”

Leon furrowed his brows digging into his jacket. Sure enough, as Raihan said, a small travel-sized bottle of lube was inside. He inspected it for a moment before rolling his eyes. “You prepared for this?” He chuckled, lifting up Raihan’s legs and pulling his shorts down to reveal his ass, which he spread instantly. “You’re such a slut.” 

“I uh— originally brought it because I wanted to fuck _you_ , not the other way a-around.” Raihan whined in response as Leon’s hands went away from his cock, now spreading his ass. The other admired it for a second, before falling to his knees and giving a soft smooch against his pucker. A surprised gasp escaped the gym leader's lips, which he quickly brought a hand to muffle. An audible squirt from the bottle and the clank of it being shut and thrown to the ground afterward echoed through the room. He could hear Leon gasp as wet noises filled the room, probably spreading the lube onto his dick. Before he could even open his eyes, cold lube was felt against Raihan’s hole, which made him shudder. It circled around, before pushing in slowly. The pain was brief but still felt— Raihan kept his hands up to his face to silence any moans. His face was red, sweat dripping down his face. 

Leon thrust the finger in and out through Raihan’s hole before adding another, stretching him wide. He made a scissoring motion with his two fingers that drove the man insane, shutting his eyes tight as the pleasure rocketed through him. Knuckles deep at this point, he gasped as the fingers brushed against his prostate. Before he could even alert Leon, the fingers left, leaving him feeling empty.

Before he could even protest, it was back— but now it was his tongue prodding against his hole. His skilled tongue worked its way up to the taint skin on his perineum, before going back down pressing it flat against his entrance. He then made a circular motion around the ring. This definitely wasn’t Leon’s first time doing this, he noted— but it was the first time doing it to his rival. Usually, Raihan was the one rimming Leon. Raihan’s hands faltered, and he let out a long whimper. The warm muscle breached him once again, now spreading inside the expansive skin. The dragon gym leader squirmed against his tongue, forcing him to go deeper until he hit that sweet spot. He wanted _more_ , the feeling was like a drug he was hooked on. “F-Fuck— Leon,” He cried, riding his face at this point. “I-It’s so good— Keep doing that—“

Leon obliged for once, continuing to stretch him out with his tongue. Raihan’s hands fell down to his rival’s long hair, tugging it roughly at every chance he got. The former champion only moaned against his ass, sending vibrations that shook his very core. Sloppily thrusting against his tongue, he could tell he was getting close—if the warm ball in his stomach meant anything. “L-Leon— I-I’m gonna—“

With those words, Leon pulled back. Raihan literally _whined,_ the feeling he was building up for so long washing over him into a forceful spasm. However, no cum came out at all, not even a little. All that happened was his dick wildly twitching along with his body. He cried, moans of delight escaping his mouth as his orgasm washed over him, shaking hard in response to the wonderful feeling. His toes curled in and out through his shoes, breathing out all the air he had in his lungs.

It was quiet for a second as Raihan calmed down, his dick still standing as erect as ever. 

Leon chuckled slightly, getting back up off his knees. “Did you just dry orgasm?” He questioned, lifting up his head with his free hand. The gym leader only whimpered in response, flushed. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. You ready?” He let go, now adjusting his position as he pumped his own dick in preparation. 

Raihan nodded, shutting his eyes. Leon’s dick immediately breached his entrance, making him hiss in response. It took a moment before they both got used to the feeling, the panting filling the room before the other slowly began to thrust in and out. 

The shorter man’s hands held his rival’s face, his thumb circling around his lips—waiting for an entrance as he thrusted in and out of him. When Raihan moaned out, his fingers immediately slipped inside, making the dragon leader’s eyes open wide in confusion. The look in Leon’s eyes was laced with seduction and arousal, half-lidded and in a daze as his hips pumped. “Open your mouth.” He ordered, which Raihan complied. His fingers ran across his sharpened teeth, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the longer and most noticeable one. 

“Has anyone— _mmh_ — told you how hot these are?” He groaned, admiring the almost snaggletooth-like fang. Raihan only closed his mouth, lips wrapping against his digits in warmth as he sucked away, the moans that once escaped him now becoming muffled on Leon’s fingers. He bit down softly, which caused Leon to thrust roughly into him. Fingers retracting, he let the thumb— now soaked in saliva— paint Raihan’s lips as he continued to pound his ass mercilessly.

He knew he finally hit his prostate when Raihan tightened around him, gasping and jerking away from his hand. His head settled on his lovers nape, breathing heavily against it as incoherent moans filled his ears. The former champion smirked, now thrusting even harder and rougher into the same spot. Raihan’s moans turned into howls, crying out his name. “L-Leon! P-Please, I— Right _there_...!” He stammered, the slapping sound of skin hitting against skin filling the room as Leon sped up. He felt Raihan bite against his neck, sucking in desperation as he continued to pound in and out of him sloppily. It was definitely going to leave marks, but Leon didn’t care. He was too lost in the moment, the pleasure of fucking Raihan’s tight hole driving him absolutely insane. “I-I think I’m gonna—“ 

”D-Do it.” Leon hissed out in between his own moaning. He gripped at Raihan’s dick, starting to pump it as he thrusted in and out. The double stimulation made Raihan’s words turn into incoherent blabber, crying and gasping. Smirking, Leon finished. ”Cum for me, Raihan.”

Almost on command, the dragon gym leader _literally_ wailed, cum shooting out and splattering against both of their chests. Not a second later, his rival soon followed. One last rough thrust and he finally came, the seed filling Raihan up to the brim. He pumped a few more times before finally pulling out. The cum slowly leaked out of his abused hole as Raihan panted, attempting to catch his breath.  Leon continued to pump at his dick throughout it until he felt it slowly soften, the overstimulation hitting the other like a truck. He finally pulled away, letting Raihan come back down from his high.

The loud clacks of Leon’s boots as he walked echoed through the room, leaving Raihan a mess, panting and huffing. He weakly wiped the sweat off his forehead, mind still running wild as he breathed out. His rival came back a moment later with a new change of clothes for them both, which Raihan took, slipping off his cum-soaked hoodie. Before anything though, Leon lifted his legs back up. Raihan jumped in surprise before something was forcefully shoved in his hole, making him cry out in shock and pleasure.  


“W-What was that?!” He yelped as Leon let go, his legs falling to the floor instantly. They felt like jelly—he thought for a second he was going to pass out right there.

Smirking, Leon responded with a hum before walking away. “Buttplug. You aren’t cleaning yourself up in these bathrooms.” 

Raihan sat with his mouth agape, face flushed red as he watched Leon walk up to the glass. “You— Arceus...” He mumbled, shaking his head before getting up and slipping his boxers and shorts back up.

Leon frowned at his reflection the glass dome provided, looking at the soft bruised flesh. “You marked my neck?” He rubbed at the many hickeys that lined his neck, some more noticeable and red than others. “How am I gonna hide these?”

Raihan only admired his work with a coy grin. “I’m hurt that you want to hide my work.” He spoke, getting up from his seat and huddling closer to his coveted rival. “They look good on you.”

The former champion only shook his head, huffing. “Raihan—“ He was cut off as he felt Raihan’s hot breath against his jugular, ghosting over the marks he’d created. 

“Why don’t you flaunt them?” The gym leader suggested softly, now cuddling into the nape of his neck. “I want more people to know—No, I want the world to know that you’re mine.”

“You’re saying this like you didn’t choke on my cu—“ 

Raihan pulled away instantly, slapping his back hard in response. Leon laughed out loud at his reaction as Raihan stood, crossed arms and pouting.

“Y-You—!” Raihan yelled, stuttering over his words. “ _Arceus_ , I can’t even have a heartfelt moment anymore. How do I even put up with you...” His face was buried in his hands, mumbling. 

Leon had a wide grin on his face, a teasing tone in his voice. “It’s because you love me,” He stepped closer to Raihan, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Plus, you can’t resist the sex—can you?”

Raihan pouted, offended. “You think I only stick around for the sex? You cant be any more wrong. Sex is just an added bonus.” 

“Mm... I know.” He hummed, snuggling into his shirt. “I do everything better with you around anyways.”

”Yeah, that’s why I can never beat you.” 

“You’ve gotten really close a couple of times.”

Raihan huffed. “Close— but never enough. I’ll get there one day, even if you’re not the champion anymore.”

“Yeah yeah, sure. I’d like to see you try.” Leon chuckled, before looking back at his reflection. “I won’t hide the marks— just for you. It’s about time people knew anyways. But don’t be surprised when you see headlines about it and get tagged in every post asking if we’re together.”

“Then I’d tell them. I’ll answer all the questions they shoot at me.” The taller man chuckled, pulling him closer and pecking at his forehead. “I wouldn’t want it any other way, as long as it’s with you.”


End file.
